Changes
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. What's going on with the Cullens while Bella is transformed.


_Hello m'dears. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I think I'll stick to writing one-shots when it strikes my fancy, which means I'm now done with Two Years Ago. I'm sorry guys, if you have any questions, send it in a PM or a review of this. :)_

_Anyway, I didn't edit so be kind. I also want to point out that ALL dialogue was taken DIRECTLY from Breaking Dawn and that I DO NOT own it._

_Now, on with the ready-ready, and be sure to leave a review!_

He'd done it. He had made his love, his precious Bella, a vampire. What was worse? He'd almost let her kill herself so they could have a baby. The same baby that did this to his Bella. The same baby that wouldn't be allowed near it's mom for who knows how long. He'd ruined so many lives because he was selfish.

He sighed and ran his hand free hand through his hair, the other hand still clutching Bella's in hopes she would respond. She'd been unresponsive for the past two days. Hadn't moved, screamed, hadn't even muttered a damned thing. She still hadn't even opened her eyes.

_'Edward, stop eating yourself up over this. She'll be fine.' _Alice thought.

"How would you know?" He growled softly, not taking his eyes off of the petite woman beside him.

'_Never bet against Alice.'_ Was the only response.

He snarled angrily, looking down at his lap for a moment. He heard Bella breathing fall out of pattern and looked up quickly, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing quickly returned to normal.

He shouldn't have done this, he knew it. He should've gotten rid of the child in the beginning, he could've gotten Bella to agree. He usually could. If he'd known this would happen to her, if he'd known it would almost kill her…

He wondered where the daughter was briefly. Despite the fact she had nearly been the end of his wife's life, he did still love her. Renesmee was still his daughter after all. He'd hardly seen here since Bella went unconscious.

He sighed once more, leaning back in his chair and waited. Soon, he knew. Soon, he'd have her back.

Alice danced into the room, sometime later, though he didn't know exactly how much.

"How much longer?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with pain.

"It won't be long now. She how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She piped, sighing as she did.

"Still feeling a little better?" He didn't want to talk much, but if it would keep his mind off of other things, he'd do it.

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up." She muttered sourly. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see those odd half-breeds are all because they're nothing I've ever experienced. Bah!" She rambled in her soft voice.

"Focus, Alice."

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now." She reassured with a grin.

Silence fell over the room for a moment, before Edward sighed.

"She's really going to be fine." He admitted airily.

"Of course she is." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago." Edward shot back.

"I couldn't _see_ right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake." She said, as if it was a simple fact.

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock-give me an estimate."

Alice sighed, half annoyed and half frustrated. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec-"

"Thank you, Alice." Edward said as he read her thoughts, his moods lifting.

Edward continued to sit and watch and Alice stood patiently, watching her brother.

"She's going to be dazzling." Alice said dreamily after a few moments.

Edward growled softly. "She always has been."

"You know what I mean," Alice snorted. "_Look_ at her."

Neither said anything for awhile, then Alice departed, leaving Edward alone with Bella again.

He could hear a baseball game somewhere downstairs. How could people focus on a silly sports game when Bella was becoming a vampire? He listened with little interest as Rosalie and Emmett bickered for a few moments.

Edward watched Bella as he heard her heart beat faster than it had been just a moment before.

"Carlisle," He called softly, but the worry was quite clear.

Carlisle and Alice walked in at a normal, steady pace, infuriating Edward. Could they not tell what was going on?

"Listen."

Silence came over for a brief moment as the trio listened.

"Ah, it's almost over." Carlisle commented, as if speaking about the weather or the baseball game going on downstairs.

"Soon," Alice stated. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…?"

"Yes-keep the baby away."

Bella's fingers twitched in Edward's tight hold and he smiled gently in response. He squeezed back quickly. "Bella? Bella, love?"

"I'll bring them right up," Alice commented, an edge in her voice as she left quickly.

The vampires in the house could all hear as Bella's heart started beating faster than it had in the past few days. Edward watched in silent horror as her back arched off the bed in obvious pain. Her back fell back down and he continued to watch, wondering if there was anything he could do to help it.

Her heart beat feebly thrice more, than silence.

The Cullens observed her as she opened her eyes and gazed straight up. Her eyes shot like a dart, observing her surroundings. She took a breath, just a single breath. She kept looking around, barely moving her head. Edward squeezed her hand lightly, hoping to catch her attention. Shock registered across her face at the contact.

She hissed softly as she sprang up from the table into a crouch. The others watched with interest and anxiety. What if she had forgotten them?

She watched Edward with curiosity, confusion, and a bit of shock etched into her face. She looked around and saw Emmett and Jasper by the door, like body guards. Alice stood behind Jasper, grinning largely as she peeked out.

Her eyes went back to Edward's face and traced it, memorizing every detail she'd missed before. She gasped softly before standing erect. The speed with which it was done shocked her for a moment before she looked back at Edward.

He moved towards her cautiously, hand stretched towards her.

"Bella?" He asked softy and smoothly with worry laced in. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

She continued to watch him in silence, as if she didn't hear him. For several moments, she seemed in a trance-like state, absorbed by her own thoughts. Edward reached out slowly and stroked his fingers across her cheek, sending a soft shock down both spines. Neither had realized how amazing it would feel now. Edward's hand stretched out across her cheek to its full size, cupping it. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

She threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. He pulled away slightly and she looked up at him, baffled and scared.

"Um…carefully, Bella. Ow." He muttered quietly.

She quickly retracted her arms and looked sheepishly at him. "Oops."


End file.
